Rule Number Eight
by MiniTurtleDuck
Summary: Tony has always been a snoop, he likes to know everyone's business. However, sometimes, he only sees half the story. When he tries to get to the bottom of one of Ziva's mysterious phone calls, he forgets part of Rule Eight: Never assume. Partner/semifluff Tiva. Rated for Somalia reference. R


**A/N: First NCIS fic! this wont be too long, just a few chapters, but sweet none the less!  
Also, you may notice the title, one of Gibbs rules. Number eight is supposed to be, take nothing for granted, but has been said as never assume in two episodes. I suppose it can go both ways here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo Jr. was a snoop.

It was in his nature, just who he was, to get to the bottom of things. As a Very Special Agent, it was even written into his job description. It was something he was good at whether it be professional or annoyingly and uncomfortably personal.. for his co-workers at least.

So when, on a day where he was stuck doing nothing but ignoring a large stack of paperwork, his partner entered the bullpen on her cell phone with a rather unnerved and anxious look on her face he was determined to get to the bottom of whatever her phone call was about.

It was a paperwork day for their team; large stacks had grown on each of their desks that had been in desperate need of attention. Though it hadn't been a surprise, the order from Gibbs to get it all done had still earned a collective groan from his agents. The big man himself had left to speak with both Ducky and Abby and had been gone for some time, leaving the rest of the team to their work.

McGee was loyally stationed at his desk, pattering away at his keyboard, his stack now much thinner than Tony's. A half eaten wrap was sitting in its foil, off to his left, as each member of the team had decided on quick takeout to save time. Tony had messily finished off a steak sub an hour earlier from the same sandwich shop. And Ziva, claiming she was in the mood for something different, had left a half an hour after they'd returned, after scowling at her partner's eating habits.

Not particularly paying attention to either his paperwork or the game of solitaire on his screen, Tony had looked up instantly when the elevator dinged. His Israeli coworker emerged, falafel in on hand and cell in the other, not appearing to be particularly thrilled with the conversation she was having. She'd paused once on the way to her desk, seeming to be thinking over a question, before answering and continuing on. Passing him, she'd shared a glance, to which he responded with questioning brow. Not giving any sort of reply to him, physical or verbal, she'd plunked down at her desk and set down her food, shifting her papers with her free hand.

"Yes, if can get in this week to talk more about this that would be great." she said, dropping her voice slightly under the gaze of her partner.

"If nothing comes up this week, I would be free on Friday." She said after a pause. "Is Dr. Fernandez in then?"

Tony frowned, nosey nature intrigued; why would she be making an appointment with a doctor? She didn't look sick, she hadn't been injured to his knowledge, and even so Ziva never really took sick-leave. As she continued to give whomever she was speaking to short answers, he pulled up a search engine on his browser and typed in "DR FERNANDEZ, WASHINGTON". His eyes only averted the loading window when she seemed to pause again, pursing her lips.

"No, Mr. Cruz will not be joining me this time." She'd spoken after a deep breath.

Well, that got his attention. It had been a few weeks since the breakup between Ziva and Ray Cruz. He's tried to be there for her as much as possible, knowing how upset she'd been after finding out the truth about him, but she'd thrown herself into work instead of crying over it.

"No, when I come in, we can discuss further options, I need to go." Another pause. "Thank you, I will be in on Friday then, goodbye."

She hung up and sighed under her breath, mumbling something in Hebrew before setting to work. Tony watched her a moment, staring long and hard. So she had an appointment with this "Dr. Fernandez", someone she must have been to at least once before.. with C. I. Ray no less. Curiosity and worry filled his stomach, an appointment with her former fiancé must have been something serious.

Finally turning back to his computer, he had to blink a few time to assure himself that what he was seeing was right. The first link on the search read: "WILLOWBURG CLINIC, DR.S FERNANDEZ, WICKERSON, GALE AND CHIMA. OBG-YN, FERTILITY AND ALTERNATIVE OPTIONS".

His mouth went dry. What the hell was he looking at?

"Lose your game, Tony?" Ziva grinned over the wrapper of her falafel. "You look shocked, you can't beat solitaire every time."

Looking back and forth from the screen to her twice, he swallowed and tried to scowl at her.

"I'm not doing anything, of the sort, Miss David."

* * *

**A/N: How you like? Read and review!**

**MTD**


End file.
